


Homo ludens

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [42]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fun, Gambling, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: "Beim Spiel kann man einen Menschen in einer Stunde besser kennenlernen als in einem Gespräch in einem Jahr." - Plato
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Homo ludens

**Author's Note:**

> Der letzte der vier Parts dieser Story enthält Bezüge zu 'Wolfsstunde'.

Sie hatte vergessen, wessen Idee es bei welcher Gelegenheit zuerst gewesen war. Vermutlich wollten sie einmal gleichzeitig dieselbe saubere Tasse, oder sie hatten beide einen Stift benötigt, und nur einer war in Reichweite. Schnell wurde es ihre liebste Methode, wenn mehrere Aufgaben untereinander aufzuteilen waren. Gut, es blieb ihm wichtig regelmäßig klarzustellen, dass die autoritäre Entscheidungsgewalt immer noch bei ihm lag, und dann bestimmte kurzerhand er, wer was zu tun hatte. Aber erstaunlich oft wollte er lieber spielen.  
„Also, Tagespensum heute die drei Toten – wahrscheinlich nachmittag nochmal zwei Frische, aber ist noch nicht ganz raus - , und den Förderantrag fertig stellen, und last but least Klausurenkorrektur. Schere, Stein, Papier?“  
Eigentlich war Fortuna ihr meistens gewogen, aber heute ließ sie sie total im Stich. Allein der Antrag ging an Boerne, was ihn schon fast diebisch freute.  
„Alle Leichen für mich? Und dann noch Korrigieren? Chef, das schaff ich niemals!“ Der Appell an seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn blieb erfolglos.  
„Jetzt seien Sie keine schlechte Verliererin. Neumeyer und Jochen kommen ab neun dazu.“  
„Neumeyer nur halbtags. Und es ist Montag und am Wochenende war wieder so eine Flatrate-Party. Jochen ruft bestimmt gleich an von wegen 'Hoppla, bin leider wieder erkältet.'“  
„Ach, wo Sie's sagen. Er hat vorhin schon auf den AB gesprochen. Ja, da haben Sie ganz schön was zu schaffen heute.“ Damit zog er sich in sein Büro zurück. Die frustrierten Blicke, die sie ihm den ganzen Vormittag über durch die Glaswand zuwarf, ignorierte er beflissentlich. Und schon kurz vor Zwei brach er bestens gelaunt mit einem kurzen Winken in seinen frühen Feierabend auf. Aber als sie ziemlich erschöpft Stunden später endlich ebenfalls in sein Büro treten konnte, um sich noch den blöden Klausuren zu widmen, sah sie, dass er diese diskret bereits mit Rotstift abgearbeitet hatte. Obenauf lag ein welkes fleißiges Lieschen; er musste es bei seiner Kaffeepause im Klinikgarten gerupft haben. Na immerhin, ihre Rachephantasien wurden so ein wenig gedämpft.

\- - - -

Konstante Fortbildung war wichtig in ihrem Beruf, und meistens buchten sie auch gute bis sehr gute Lehrgänge. Heute hatten sie daneben gegriffen. Es fielen die zwei schlimmstmöglichen Mängel zusammen: Der neue Stoff kam viel zu knapp zugunsten von altbekannten Grundwissen, und der Dozent war eine Schlaftablette. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, Professor Veldens Worten trotz allem zu folgen, aber so wie sich die Lage momentan entwickelte, war sie ernsthaft in Gefahr, in den nächsten Minuten einzudösen. Wenigstens saßen sie im Auditorium schön weit hinten, und es würde so hoffentlich niemanden auffallen. Plötzlich knuffte Boerne ihr an den Oberarm – hatte er ihren Zustand bemerkt und wollte sie rügend wach halten? Nein, sie sollte auf das Blatt aus seinem Spiralblock schauen. Was er dort aufgezeichnet hatte, begriff sie erst nicht … aber auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie das Spiel aus alten Schulzeiten wieder. Kästchenziehen? Jetzt? Mit ihm? Sie sah verstohlen nach links und rechts, aber die Frau links von ihr sendete Nachrichten auf dem Handy, und der Typ rechts vom Chef las heimlich Sportzeitschrift. Na gut, dann konnten sie sich auch mit Kindereien die Zeit vertreiben.  
Am Ende des Vortrags war das karierte Blatt restlos ausgefüllt mit hart umkämpften roten und blauen Karos, ein zweites hatten sie bis ins letzte Eck mit Galgenmännchen angefüllt (ihre Idee).  
„Herrlich! Wir sollten das rahmen lassen.“  
„Nächstes Mal Schiffe versenken?“  
„Unbedingt, meine Liebe.“

\- - - -

Auch das Navi hatte sie nicht mehr vor dem Stau retten können. Es konnte auch noch keine Prognose abgeben, wie lange sie wohl festsitzen würden. Der Professor schlug allen Ernstes vor, ob sie nicht den Wagen hüten wolle, während er zu den Sanitätern joggen könnte; vielleicht würde mit seiner Hilfe alles etwas schneller gehen. Glücklicherweise meldete der Verkehrsfunk fast im selben Moment als Ursache des Stillstands keine Karambolage, sondern einen umgekippten Sattelschlepper. Der Fahrer war unverletzt geblieben, doch die Tonnen Sand auf der Fahrstrecke würden nicht eben in den nächsten zehn Minuten verschwinden.  
„Sie können natürlich noch nach vorne joggen und beim Schippen helfen.“  
„Danke, passe. Haben Sie mental anregenden Input für mich, oder kann ich wieder auf Hörbuch umschalten?“  
„Bitte nicht, Chef.“ Boerne hatte da irgendetwas Grottenlangweiliges zur Geschichte des Golfspiels ausgegraben, „Hm, wir könnten Koffer packen?“  
„Gut, aber diesmal fordern Sie uns mal ein bisschen.“  
„Ich packe meinen Koffer, und packe ein ... eine Hämodiafiltration.“  
„Ich packe meinen Koffer, und packe ein ... eine Hämodiafiltration und eine Phakoemulsifikation.“  
„Ich packe meinen Koffer, und packe eine Hämodiafiltration, eine Phakoemulsifikation und einen Kriminalhauptkommissar ein.“ Eben war ein Polizist auf dem Motorrad an ihnen vorbeigeflitzt.  
„Ich packe in meinen Koffer eine Hämodiafiltration, eine Phakoemulsifikation, einen Kriminalhauptkommissar, und etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit für meine Assistentin.“  
Ehrgeizig kamen sie auf über 40 Begriffe, dann ergab sich die Chance rechts abzubiegen und den Heimweg über einige Provinznester zu nehmen.

\- - - -

Sie teilten die Neigung, handwerkliche Tätigkeiten vorzuziehen und den Schreibkram manchmal hintenan zu stellen. Zuletzt hatten sie es allerdings etwas arg schleifen lassen, und nun stapelten sich aufgeschobene Datenpflege, leere Formulare die längst ausgefüllt gehörten, ausstehende Reinschriften von Protokollen und sogar mancher inzwischen recht dringende Briefversand. Also bestimmte er streng einen rein administrativen Donnerstag.

Konsequent emsig waren sie gut vorangekommen. Die Zielgerade wurde ganz langsam sichtbar, auch wenn Feierabend wohl nicht vor 19 Uhr zu erwarten war. Dass sie sich von Schreibtisch zu Schreibtisch ständig Fragen oder Hinweise zu den Arbeitsaufgaben zugerufen hatten, war ihr gen Mittag leidig geworden, und sie folgte seinem Vorschlag, ihren Laptop ihm gegenüber aufzubauen. Platz genug auf seinem Tisch war allemal; aber kaum dass sie sich eingerichtet hatte, gab es gar nicht mehr viel abzusprechen. Vielleicht, weil sie sich klug schon am Vormittag durch die wirklich fordernden Dinge gearbeitet hatten, und der Nachmittag nur noch aus eingespielter Routine bestand. Nun, gleichförmige Aufgaben gehörten ebenso erledigt.

Gleichförmig tropfte auch der Herbstregen gegen die inzwischen dunklen Fensterscheiben. Ihre Heimreise dürfte ungemütlich werden. Im Vergleich zum kühlen Außengelände war es heute im forensischen Kellergewölbe direkt behaglich. Die gedämpfte Klassik im CD Player und das friedliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen tat ihr übriges.

Halt, ihm war doch wieder nach Kommunikation. „Ich bin grad nur noch Automatismus, geben Sie meinem Geist mal was zu tun.“  
„Nennen Sie mir alle Werke von Orff.“ Bis eben war Herrn Orffs munteres Schulwerk durch die Lautsprecher getönt, aber gerade hatte ihn Debussy abgewechselt. Prélude à l’après-midi d’un faune. Alles recht verspielte Stücke, wodurch es sie gar nicht so sehr wunderte, als er antwortete: „Langweilig. Lassen Sie uns etwas spielen.“  
„'Wer bin ich' mit seltenen Krankheiten.“  
„Das hab ich über, wir sind schon mindestens den halben Pschyrembel durch.“  
„Dann erzählen wir die Geschichte weiter, bei der jeder immer nur einen Satz erfinden darf.“  
„Nein! Ich will da mit Ihnen moderne Epen entstehen lassen, und Sie sabotieren das immer.“  
„Alles was ich sabotiere, ist Ihre alberne Charakterisierung der weiblichen Figuren.“  
„Indem sie meinen Helden, der nur nach wahrer Liebe sucht, mal eben in eine Tigergrube schmeissen.“  
„Das war in dem Moment fällig. Außerdem war eh klar, dass Sie ihn gleich wieder rausholen.“  
„Ist gut, keine Märchenstunde heute bei uns.“  
„Dann machen Sie mal einen Vorschlag.“  
Ein paar Augenblicke lang herrschte Schweigen. Sie konnte spüren, dass er nur so tat, als müsse er überlegen. Schließlich...  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht.“  
„Ja, genau. Und was haben Sie am Wochenende alles vor?“  
„So geht das mit den Fragen nicht, Sie müssen zuerst-“  
„Chef, das war ein subtiler Hinweis, dass ich das nicht mit Ihnen spielen werde.“  
„Aber wieso?“ Sein engelsgleich unschuldiger Tonfall, seine ganze Haltung, mit der er sich scheinbar unheimlich überzeugend fand, waren ein einziger Affront. Für eineinhalb Sekunden sah sie ihm in die Augen. Aha, ganz wie erwartet. Ab jetzt hielt sie ihre eigenen gesenkt; er würde das hoffentlich als Tadel an ihm interpretieren, und nicht die Verlegenheit erkennen.  
„Ich spiele gerne jede Art Kinderspiel mit Ihnen. Ich spiele keine Vabanquespiele mit Ihnen.“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht ist so ziemlich das kindigste Spiel, das es gibt.“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht ist der Schrecken aller Schullandheime. Sie können mir nicht vorgaukeln, das nicht zu wissen.“  
„Ich wusste ja immer, in Ihrem Mädcheninternat muss es schlimm zugegangen sein. Mein Vorschlag war nur eine lockere Idee für harmloses Amüsement und besseres Kennenlernen.“  
„Klar. Erste Frage von Ihnen - `Was ist Ihr Lieblingsfilm?´, zweite Frage - `Was ist Ihr Lieblingsbuch?´, dritte Frage - `Erzählen Sie mir Ihre traumatischste Kindheitserinnerung.'“  
„Sie könnten doch auch Pflicht wählen?“ Dass er noch nicht einmal abstritt!  
„Eher erzähle ich meine peinlichste Liebesgeschichte und alle schmutzigsten Geheimnisse, bevor ich bei Ihnen auch nur einmal `Pflicht´ nehme.“  
„Wovor haben Sie Angst? Sie können jeden Sadismus zurückgeben.“  
„Sie werden sich drücken oder flunkern, wenn's drauf ankommt.“  
„Nein.“ Der Engelchen-Tonfall war fort aus seiner Stimme. Das verleitete sie doch noch einmal, seinen Blick zu suchen. Drei Sekunden, vier Sekunden. Oh, Himmel.  
„Wir lassen das, Chef.“  
„Ich bin ja soo enttäuscht.“  
„Wenn alles nur harmloses Amüsement ist, spielen Sie's mit Thiel.“  
„Dem seine schmutzigen Geheimnisse kann man in der Pfeife rauchen. Und alle guten 'Pflicht' Ideen wird er mit Berufung auf irgendwelche Menschenrechte blockieren.“

Den Rest des späten Nachmittags war sie nur noch arbeitsame Geschäftigkeit. Ihre Wut ließ sie erst hochkochen, als sie allein im Auto saß. Dass er ernstlich geglaubt hatte, mit ein wenig Engelszunge und schlecht gespielter Arglosigkeit könne er sie in diesen Blödsinn locken! ...Wobei, eigentlich war es in den ersten Momenten gar keine schlechte Performance gewesen. Jemand mit ihm Unbekanntes wäre vielleicht noch gerade so darauf hereingefallen. Aber keine Chance bei ihr. Selbst wenn er einen Nimbus über sich hätte leuchten lassen, das Flackern in seinen Augen hätte ihn doch immer verraten. Bei seinem 'Nein' war es zu einer kleinen Flamme angewachsen.  
„Some like it hot, but you can't tell how hot 'til you try...“ flötete Robert Palmer im Radio. Entnervt wurde der Apparat ausgemacht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Professor schon länger auf eine gute Gelegenheit für den Vorschlag gelauert. Und dass nicht, um Kindheitsanekdoten auszugraben oder sie zum Handstand zu zwingen. Die Wunde, die das verpatzte Internet Blind Date gerissen hatte, war auf beiden Seiten passabel verheilt; aber Spuren verdutzter Neugier waren zurückgeblieben. Fragen, die man damals beim Italiener vor lauter Perplexität noch nicht hatte formulieren können, und kurz danach komplett aufgab, weil es besser war, die ganze Affäre in Stille zu begraben.  
_„Wahrheit oder Pflicht: Ich will mehr wissen zu Ihrem Fetisch für Männer, die gut Klavier spielen. Was genau löst das bei Ihnen aus?“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht: Mal ehrlich, wie Sie sich damals aufgebrezelt hatten – wie viel Chancen hatte Tristan, dass Sie ihn anschließend mit heim nehmen?“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht: Was Sie mir schrieben, möchte ich jetzt noch einmal ausgesprochen hören. Sehen Sie mich an dabei.“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht: Ziehen Sie Ihren Laborkittel nur mit einer Hand aus. Ganz langsam.“_  
Vielleicht ging gerade ihre Phantasie mit ihr durch. Andererseits war Boernes Phantasie auch nie von schlechten Eltern. Klug, sehr klug, dass sie sich rigoros verweigert hatte.

Ärger und Argwohn ihm gegenüber waren verlässliche, sichere und sinnvolle Gefühle. „Schade...“ dachte sie wirklich erst, als sie zu Bett ging.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) DANKESCHÖN LIEBES LIMBUS FÜR DEN KREATIVSCHUB. Als Boerne mit Vorhölle-Thiel "Schere, Stein, Papier" macht, war mein erster Gedanke, das ist ein Wink an eine frühere TM Folge, in der es Boerne schon mit dem "echten" Thiel spielen wollte - aber Thiel zieht ein WTF-Gesicht und lässt ihn stehen. Boerne bringt den Vorschlag da so nonchalant, dass ich mir dachte "Das spielt der öfters". Tjaa, und mit wem lebt er diesen Spieltrieb wohl aus, wenn echter-Thiel eher keinen Bock drauf hat...? (Nebenher, heute tendier ich eher zur Annahme, das war doch kein Zwinkern zu älteren Folgen, sondern purer Zufall. Oder doch nicht? Grübel grübel.)
> 
> 2) Hm, es fiel wohl doch nicht auf, dass ich im letzten Kapitel mal den Bösewicht aus Feierstunde durchs Bild huschen ließ. Aber der arme Götz hat ja auch eher einen Allerweltsnamen, und auch ich vergesse immer gleich fast alle TM-Randfiguren-Namen. Jacoby werd ich mir vielleicht noch maximal behalten können, weil auch mal ein Lehrer von mir so hieß...


End file.
